


His What!!

by Counrtymama



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counrtymama/pseuds/Counrtymama
Summary: I just would like to say that the idea for the Drell Society belongs to Dragon Dreads (cjbage)  story Poison Desire a must readalso, the idea for Thane's Primal response to Shepard I got from the story Primal by caffenieislifeblood (dizztdodo)  of that story is about Shepard and Garrus but I still thought the story need a shout out another good story to read total suggest it.In case anyone is wondering the language I use with the Drell's is Irish which is not one I speak so if I mess up on something sorry I'm using GoogleTranslate.comand of course, I don't own anything but the story lineI hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just would like to say that the idea for the Drell Society belongs to Dragon Dreads (cjbage) story Poison Desire a must read  
> also, the idea for Thane's Primal response to Shepard I got from the story Primal by caffenieislifeblood (dizztdodo) of that story is about Shepard and Garrus but I still thought the story need a shout out another good story to read total suggest it.  
> In case anyone is wondering the language I use with the Drell's is Irish which is not one I speak so if I mess up on something sorry I'm using GoogleTranslate.com  
> and of course, I don't own anything but the story line  
> I hope you enjoy

His What!!!

 

Thane's Pov:

Shane: I'm telling you, Thane, it took her half the day to work through our training for bodyguards so they decide to try her with My group of Infiltrator's to try and figure out where she should go her military training makes it hard to place her, she's a trained biotic plus she can use a pistol, submachine gun, and a sniper rifle and just lasted four hours in hand to hand combat with me and before you ask no I didn't hold back, I even tried to surprise her by pulling a knife on her just to see what she'd do.

Thane: and ?? 

Shane: nothing she just smirked at me, she even managed to get it from me 

I hide my surprise at this no wonder he wanted me to meet this woman, as we head further down the hallway we heard

UnKnown Male: I'll teach you a lesson Human

Female Voice: not if you kept attacking me using your anger, no matter what you should stay calm and clear headed

we started running when we heard something ripped 

Unknown Male: you sure it seems my anger let me take your shirt

Female Voice: (laughs) I don't know about your females but human females are treated as equals so my modesty worries are very low 

just than Shane and I ran into the room to see the human female in what I knew were called cargo pants and a sports bra and in pieces of what must have been her shirt and a young male Drell about 17-18 years of age facing off well the boy seemed out of breath will the female didn't seem the least bit tired just as Shane opened his mouth to say something I took a deep breath in through my nose and that was the last thing I really remember except for bits and pieces that made no sense to me. 

Shepard's Pov:

I was in the middle of a fight with a young Drell when Shane and who I think is the Drell he wanted to introduce me to. I noticed  Shane opened his mouth to say something when the other one let out a growl and threw the young Drell across the room before taking off his coat and draping it around me then pushing me into a corner and scanning the room when I tried to look around him, he pushed me back behind him

Shane: Oh Shit!!

Shepard: (frowns and looks at Shane) would you mind telling me what the hell is going on??

the Drell in front of her growls again this time at Shane

Shane: (doesn't look at Shepard) look Commander just try and stay calm and please stay behind Thane

Shepard: What!!!!

Thane growls

Shane: (coughs) right (looks at the boys) Aaron, Eric, Elijah, Jaxson, Asher, Ezra, Ayden, Ryker, Ezekiel, go to your rooms Aarav I want you to turn and face that corner and don't move, after this we'll be going before the Ceannaire (leader) 

Aarav let out a whimper but turned and faced the wall well Shane turned his back on us will I was left wondering what the hell was going on when the Drell in front of me turned around and started checking me over but I slapped his hands away then he started making this sound between a hum and a purr

Shepard:what the hell?? Shane who the hell is this and what the hell is he trying to do??

Shane: right um... Shepard met my brother, Thane, as for what he's trying to do that sound we only make for our mates to help calm them down, look right now we've got to get Thane back thinking rational instead of acting on his instincts

Shepard: right and how do we do that?? hey, buddy, that's not a place I let strangers touch me ( as she slaps Thane's hands away again)

Shane: (sighs) Shepard you're going to have to let him check you over and hopefully that will help

Shepard: (sighs) alright I guess

so Shepard stands still and lets's Thane check her over all the while his still making that strange noise once his done he nuzzles her neck then licks her before covering her back up with his jacket than he sighs

Thane: I must apologize to you commander I know the way just acted must have raised some questions and I will answer them all but first we must take Aarav to the Ceannaire (leader) and deal with his attack on you. Is that okay??

Shepard: yes that's fine I understand so long as we do talk at some point

Thane: (chuckles) of course

Shane: well I'm glad that worked and quicker than I thought it would

Thane: (chuckles) yes I agree especially since she isn't fully accepting the bond

Shane: (nods) true come on I've got a meeting already set up let's go

they nod and follow him out with Aarav in front of Shane and them behind him.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

His What

Thane's Pov:

As we walked to the housing complex were the Ceannaire (leader) lived my instinct, were still going haywire wanting to take her somewhere isolated until the bond between us was complete but at the same time his rational side knew doing so would just make it longer before she accepted their bond. They just arrived at the Ceannaire house and walked into the meeting hall were the Ceannaire and one of the most influential Matriarchs Ariana and what could only be one of her daughter's, Irikah.

Thane had to fight not to sigh out loud as he just remembers his mother saying something about one of the Matriarchs wanting to introduce him to one of her daughters in the hopes of a match being made. They all bowed.

Maisie (Ceannaire): Well Shane what was this important problem you had to be before me??

Shane: Ceannaire one of my daltai (students) decide to try and put the human spectre in her place after I left the room to go get Thane and you asked us to bring any problems to you before bring them to the Hanar as it stands now if this were brought to the Hanar they would let Aavar go which could hurt his whole clan.

Maisie: I see but what I really am curious about is why Thane seems to be trying to hide said Spectre behind him

Thane: mmm.... will you see it turns out she is mo maité (my mate) 

there was a gasp of surprise from Maisie and two gasps of outrage from Ariana and Irikah

Shepard: Commander Athena Shepard ma'am but most people just call me either Commander or Shepard 

Shepard: (frowns) well I guess if I had a choice I would hold back on assigning him any jobs with the Hanar and would see him have extra training with humans, in fact, if you could clear it with the Hanar I'll take him with me on my ship not only well he then have to deal with humans but also Turians, Asari, Quarians, and Salarians

Maisie: that actual is a good idea what do you think Ariana??

Ariana: I suppose but do you think you can get the Hanar to agree?

Maisie: I will think on this and find a way to get them to agree for Aarav to finish because no matter what he won't be going anywhere until that's done, and Aarav if I hear you're purposely failing your tests then I'll personally make sure the Hanar kick you out of the compact. do you understand me??

Aarav: yes Ceannaire

Maisie: good you're dismissed, you too Shane

Aarav and Shane: yes Ceannaire

they both bow and left

Maisie: now why don't you take your maite (mate) Athena and get her settled and answer any questions she might have

Irikah: MÁTHAIR!!! (MOTHER!!!)

Shepard: WHAT!!!

Maisie: I don't think that will be, need thank you besides it seems neither Irikah or Athena, like that idea and really the final decision, in this case, falls to Athena.

Ariana: (stutters) of course Ceannaire, I just met that if all agreed it would be fine by our house is all

The Ceannaire nods and waves us off I have to pretty much drag Athena away all the well thinking that Matriarch Ariana was lucky Athena wasn't carrying a gun right now because he was pretty sure Athena would have shot her. Just then they made it to his rooms he opened the door and motioned for Athena to enter once inside he watched as Athena looked around the room before sitting down and he went and sat at her feet which made her frown.

Thane:has you must know by now we, Drell, are a Matriarchal society, the males are there given to the compact or trained in their clan complex to serve their Matriarch some get given to other Matriarch in another complex to help stop inbreeding, but if a male finds his maite in another female he is released from whomever, he is serving to serve just his maite even males under the compact can choose to leave it to be with their maite and only serve them. Before you say anything, know that the female take care of their males, after all, we are a resource

Shepard: can I talk now?? (Thane nods) so basically your whole society is one big BDSM club. the only real difference being in the fact that in this case, thing aren't equal 

I look at her in confusion

Shepard: (sighs) see some human's do the same thing but they have a set of rules to follow that are agreed upon by both party's of what can and can't happen and now that I think about it, I've never heard about any Dom's trading their Sub's either but other than that their pretty much the same, so all I've got to do is learn your culture do's and don't's.

Thane: (puzzled) forgive me Maistreas but can I ask a question??

Shepard: sure and what was that you called me??  
Thane: Maistreas it means Mistress. My question is have you ever been in the type of relationship you just described??

Shepard: (smiles) yes I have, I've been both Submissive and Dominant partner in this type of relationship and to be honest I preferred being the Dominant partner so we won't have a problem there, it's just the cultural differences that we need to work on

Thane: (nods) for that I would suggest you talk to mo mháthair (my mother) or deirfiúr (sister)

Shepard: great could you set up a meeting with me for tomorrow with either one please??

Thane(smiles) of cousre

Shepard: (smiles) thanks now lets spend sometime getting to know each other.


	3. Chapter 3

His What!!!

Normal Pov:

The next day saw Thane leading Shepard to his mother sitting so Shepard could learn more about their culture.

Maisie (the ceannaire (leader)): ah my son and daughter please come in

Shepard sat in the chair Maisie wave her to with Thane sitting at her feet

Maisie: my daughter I see you're excepting out ways 

Shepard: yes some human's have something similar, but may I ask why do you refer to me as your daughter??

Maisie: you are my sons matite (mate) and in time I hope you'll become his banna-maité (bond-mate) then you'll be my second daughter which is what Thane himself would've been had he been born a girl

Shepard: I see, what does the waiting period between finding one's mate and the bonding ceremony?? which I'm guessing is a type of wedding

Maisie: (smiles) the waiting period depends on the couple and their station, seeing as how this is a royal wedding about six months. Is that okay??

Shepard: (nods) that give me time to learn about your culture more plus complete my training

Maisie: yes I've been wondering what you did that the Hanar let you into their training complex

Shepard: oh! I.. ah (coughs) it was nothing really I just saved the Hanar Ambassador's wife and child along with their guards from Cerberus

Maisie: I see then it seems we Drell owe you as well. Now do you have any questions about Drell Culture??

Shepard: yes now I get that in your Culture females are the Dominant ones, but I was wondering is there a set of rules on what is and isn't acceptable for the males to do??

Maisie: well it depends on the relationship take Aarav, for example, the way we got the Hanar to agree with your terms was by telling that as my second daughter and a Spectre I felt you need someone beside Thane to protect you and serve you he would be called seirbhíseach (servant) he will see to your needs whether it would be delivering reports to the right people and picking up ones for you to read to helping you in the field, so discipline him it could be anything from confined to his room, if he does something exceptionally bad you could fire him which would lead to him being sent back to his Matriarch in disgrace then he'll be sent to work in a field or something like that now with Thane who is your Maite that depends on the couple but somethings would be humiliation, not allowing him to pleasure you at all, making him sleep apart from you, and it can go from there.  


Shepard: wait!! humiliation how so?? plus how could not allowing him to pleasure me be a punishment??

Maisie: (smiles) for a male Drell one who is a maite or even one who is a comhghafach (attendant) their main job is to see to the pleasure of their maite or Maistres (Mistress) so by denying them that lets them know you're not pleased with them, as for the humiliation one way would be to force them to orgasm either will you watch or with other's if you're really mad  


Shepard: Oh!! okay thank you for answering my questions that all I have right now. I'll let you know if I have more.

Maisie: of course if at anytime you like to know more and don't want to ask me you could always go to your sister Ava is Shane's maite or Aaliyah, who is your older sister

Shepard: (nods) I well thank you, now if it's all, for now, Ceannaire

Maisie: of course and in private you can call me Máthair (Mother)

Shepard: thank you

Shepard got up and walked out with Thane right behind her once they got to their rooms

Thane: are you alright mo maite (my mate)??

Shepard: (nods) yes, just thinking about everything your Mathair told me

Thane nods and stays silent 


	4. Chapter 4

His What!!

 

 

Normal Pov continued:

 

As the months go by Shepard get's taught by Thane and some of the older trainer's who taught Thane and they were all amazed at how fast she was learning. Aarav was, finally finished his training under the compact and was now having lessons with Kaiden and Garrus to know what was excepted of him on the Normandy Shepard had asked if they could add a human ceremony to the bonding ceremony she was planning for Thane and her which of course Maisie agreed to.

The day of the ceremony's Shepard ground crew along with Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson who was performing the human ceremony.

After everyone had gathered together in the main hall in the Ceannaire (leader) Complex. Thane and Shepard stood in front of Maisie

Maisie: repeat after me  we swear by peace and love to stand, Heart to Heart and hand to hand. Hark, I Spirit, and hear us now, confirming this our Sacred Vow.

Thane and Shepard:  we swear by peace and love to stand, Heart to Heart and hand to hand. Hark, I Spirit, and hear us now, confirming this our Sacred Vow.           

Maisie: May the meaning of this hour be fulfilled through the days and years to come.

May the love of this man and this woman, their unity of spirit, grow deeper and stronger in the uncertainties and changes of life they will share.

Loving each other, may they love all persons.

Trusting each other, may they learn to trust life.

May their love reach out to the love of all, that their lives may bless all whose lives they touch.

May they find comfort together in shared hours of shadow, as well as in the bright sunshine of joy.

May they be to each other both strong and gentle.

May all who follow their lives with interest and affection have cause to rejoice not alone in their happiness, but in their brave and generous living which makes life beautiful and significant.

Once Maise was finished she stepped aside and Anderson steps in front of Shepard and Thane 

Anderson: Marriage is a commitment to life, the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other relationship can equal. It is a physical and an emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life’s most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other’s best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. And there may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher, commitment is stronger, even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing a love that is deeper than life.  When two people pledge their love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique unto themselves which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential made in the hearts of two people who love each other and takes a lifetime to fulfill. ( **Marriage Joins Two People in the Circle of Its Love** By Edmund O’Neil)

Then Anderson hands them each a jar with sand in it from where they grow up  and had them pour it into the bowl he was holding to symbolize the two of them joining together. Once both ceremonies were done Maisie lead them on a tour of all the complex's, everything was going just fine until they got to the eastern complex when Shepard saw a Drell Female beating a  young male Drell about 5-6 years of age.

Shepard: Stop!! Aarav stop, the vehicle

Thane: (whispers) Athena what is it??

Shepard just got out of the car and started running with Thane, Aarav, and Garrus right behind her and the rest of the vehicles in the tour came to a stop and the people watching them were all puzzled as to what was going on until Shepard got to the Drell woman and stopped her next hit

Drell Female:  (hissed) who do you think you are??

Shepard: I'm Commander Athena Shepard, now tell me what has this child done that you think you have the right to beat him like this??

Drell Female: (sneers) I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you human so leave

Maisie: I would watch what you said to my second daughter if I were you but since you won't answer her how about answering me because I'm wondering the same thing

Drell Female: Mo Ceannaire (My Leader) I was told by my Matriarch told me to punish him if the boy failed to get into the compact seeing as how he's pretty much useless for anything else

Maisie: and how is he useless for anything else??

Drell Female: he can't talk properly, he still can't fully dress himself, he can't follow simple instructions, he never looks anyone in the eye, he's fussy with what he will and won't eat or wear, basically he's useless and none of the females in this complex or any of the others want to take him, him getting into the compact was his last chance to do something that would honour our Matriarch.

Shepard: Ceannaire, (at Maisie raised eyebrow) Mathair (mother) I would like your permission to have this child join my household

Maisie: That's is a good idea m'iníon (my daughter), guards please take this woman into custody along with the Matriarch of the complex

Shane: Yes, Ma'am

Shepard: (knees in front of the child) Sh... it's alright come here little one

Thane: (knees down lower than Shepard) Maistreas (Mistress) he can't understand you, he has no translator plus his instincts tell him to stay lower than you

Shepard Frowns than stands then

Shepard: (nods) then you tell him, Thane

Thane: yes, Maistreas. (then he turns to the boys still kneeling) teact ar cheann og is ceart go leor anois, si ag du a bheith ar do Maistreas nua a hus ta an-chineal (come young one it's alright now, she going to be your new Mistress and is very kind)

Boy: An bhfuil tú cinnte (are you sure??)

Thane: (smiles) yes, ta me ( yes, I'm sure)

Shepard: Thane, find out his name and age

Thane: yes, Maistreas. ceann og cad e, d'ainm agus anis?? (young one what is, your name and age??)


	5. Chapter 5

His What!!!

Normal Pov : (continued) 

Boy: Is ainm dom Kolyat, agus tá mé cúig bliana d'aois ( my name is Kolyat, and I'm five years old)

Thane smiles and turns to Shepard with his hand on Kolyat's shoulder

Thane: Maistreas (Mistress) this is Kolyat and his five years old

Shepard smile at Koltay and holds out a bracelet

Shepard: Thane, give, this to Kolyat and explain, to him what it is

Thane: yes Maistreas. Kolyat tá sé seo le aistritheoir beidh sé cabhrú leat tuiscint a fháil ár n-máistreás agus beidh sí in ann a dtuigeann tú (this is a translator it will help you understand our mistress and she will be able to understand you)

Kolyat nods and Thane helps him put it on

Kolyat: (bows to Shepard) Thank you Maistreas

Shepard: (smiles) your quite welcome Kolyat come we must finish our tour.

with that, they finished the tour when Shepard and Thane got Kolyat set up in one of their rooms 

Shepard: we'll go shopping for anything you need Kolyat in the morning

Kolyat: (bows) yes Maistreas

Shepard: (Smiles) Kolyat when were alone you may call me Mathair (mother) 

Kolyat: really!!!

Shepard: (Smiles) of course

with that, Shepard and Thane put Kolyat to bed 

over the next few days, the Matriarch of the Eastern Complex was forced to step down and her eldest daughter took over, the female drell that ran the orphanage that Kolyat came from standing lowered and now worked for Shepard. Shepard and Thane returned to Kahje whenever they had a chance along with Kolyat who they took with them everywhere and Aarav who decide to stay with them after his time was up.

The End


End file.
